Heretofore, there has been a twin clutch device in which there are coaxially arranged a first disk clutch and a second disk clutch of a hydraulic pressure type that displace a pressing member in the axial direction with externally supplied hydraulic pressure to exert a predetermined engagement force, and these first disk clutch and second disk clutch have: an engagement side hydraulic chamber that gives the pressing member a pressing force toward the clutch engagement side; and a pressure compensation hydraulic chamber that gives the pressing member a pressing force toward the clutch disengagement side to compensate the pressure of the returning action (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, there has been an existing clutch device in which in order to prevent a phenomenon of disk clutch dragging due to the viscous friction of lubricating oil when the vehicle is not travelling or travelling at an extremely low speed, there is provided an oil feed stopping device that stops lubricating oil supply to the clutch disk according to vehicle travelling speed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-339332    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Second Publication No. H06-10494